starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Zaroc Blackett (Timeline B)
(These events take place in Pre 4th Sith War Era)Zaroc was born upon Bespin with a mother trying to hide from a abusive husband, Zaroc would grow up with 2 other siblings and would later in life don the mask of Omega as the freer of worlds from the Opressive Empire. EmpirOriginally born on the planet Bespin, Zaroc grew up with his sister and brother Nina and Jhan Blacket. With mother dead and Father in jail at the age of 16, young Zaroc grew up as the troubled child, Jhan joined in the Empire Military Program at a young age so he lost contact with him and Nina left with him. All alone in the world Zaroc went off on his own into the Empire Capitol of Coruscant, there he applied into a low class college where he became a accomplished politician. One day he met a woman while walking down the street, she had recently been beaten by Imperial Troopers for not "showing her stuff" so Zaroc walked to to a clinic for treatment, the woman told him her name was Anna, with that she thanked him and went inside,This would be the last time they would meet, They would meet and talk with one another for the next year, but it was not meant to last, ------- 2 days after last seeing each other, he found in the news a woman named Anna was found dead with 5 blaster wounds to the head and chest but no blaster was found. Running off to see for himself he went to the crime scene, he studied the area for a few minutes before he found a blaster in the alley she was found in. The blaster was Imperial, "A cover up... what kind of a government is this??" thought Zaroc, This would be the last straw for Zaroc Background Originally born on the planet Bespin, Zaroc grew up with his sister and brother Nina and Jhan Blacket. With mother dead and Father in jail at the age of 16, young Zaroc grew up as the troubled child, Jhan joined in the Empire Military Program at a young age so he lost contact with him and Nina left with him. All alone in the world Zaroc went off on his own into the Empire Capitol of Coruscant, there he applied into a low class college where he became a accomplished politician. One day he met a woman while walking down the street, she had recently been beaten by Imperial Troopers for not "showing her stuff" so Zaroc walked to to a clinic for treatment, the woman told him her name was Anna, with that she thanked him and went inside,This would be the last time they would meet, They would meet and talk with one another for the next year, but it was not meant to last, ------- 2 days after last seeing each other, he found in the news a woman named Anna was found dead with 5 blaster wounds to the head and chest but no blaster was found. Running off to see for himself he went to the crime scene, he studied the area for a few minutes before he found a blaster in the alley she was found in. The blaster was Imperial, "A cover up... what kind of a government is this??" he thought, This would be the last straw for Zaroc. He soon gathered citizens throught all of coruscant who were tired of the Empire, and attacked, this battle would be known as The First Battle of Caedus Palace. The resistance forces moved upon the Caedus Palace, they quickly took out most towers within the first moments of the battle, as the fighting raged within the Palace Imperial Knights came out upon rebels and wiped them out with ease, one of these knights being Jhan BLacket, Zaroc finally realizing the Knights proved more then enough to wipe out his rabble roused troopers he attempted to sneak into the throne room and kill the Emporer himself, after initially sneaking in he was confronted by Imperial Knights claiming the Emporer fled long before he could've reached him, The Imperial Knights quickly overtook the baffled Zaroc and locked him away, Soon the Emporer came to his cell, after some small talk he offered Zaroc a high military position so he would not be killed, Zaroc took it on the promise that his Brother would not be notified on the identity of the leader of the attack thinking that at some point Zaroc could garner his brothers allegiance and take the Emporers life. Zaroc would fly through the ranks for his tactical skill eventually leading to the Empires first conflict with Ythnota Skywalker, a Sith Lord. This battle would be known as The First Battle of the 4th Sith War. It was a battle of Admirals for it took place in space, The ships opened their guns and fired, but sadly Zaroc would fail agaisnt Ythnota for his fleet was too much. Soon Zarocs ship was sent plummeting into the firey desolate planet of Mustafar from which they fought over, the ship crashed into a nearby mountain, hungry, tired, no hope, Zaroc lay upon the heap that was the bridge of his ship, he lay their for more then a hour when out of the dark smoke, came an old man, his name was Wirlokk, for reasons unknown to us, Wirlokk was their. He offered to help Zaroc in return, Zaroc would take upon something from him. Before Zaroc could ask what Wirlokk with speed not thought possible of old men jabbed his palm onto Zarocs left eye, a burning sensation came to Zaroc, painful burning.(This segment is incomplete, it will be completed in due time.) Involvement He would appear in various places doing various things Strategy Because he is a master tactician at heart such a feat will not be easy, Best would be to force him into a 1 on 1 fight, if that is not doable then the only other choice would be to have the numbers to simply overwhelm him for his tactics with any number is quite high. Quotes "Why do you always do that Koland." "Yes Lord Wirlokk" "*Demonic Chuckle* All according to plan" "Fool!" Trivia See also * Link External links * External link